


Family is forever

by TerresDeBrume



Series: AUs without a cause [10]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Holidays, Smartassfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has this habit of making fun of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family is forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend's birthday :)

The weather outside is absolutely horrible –huge, wet sloshes of snow are covering the ski station in a weird blue-gray-white-ish soup that’s going to stick to their clothes and soak them to the bones before they can even reach the valley. In all honesty, Clint is pretty glad he accepted the hot chocolate Peter’s snowboard teacher offered them –if they’re lucky, they’ll manage to avoid most of the bad weather.

 

Peter is Clint’s cousin. Or, well, he says cousin… it’s more that Mom and Dad have been best friends with Tony for long before he met his husband, and so when Clint was adopted he’s been raised to call them Uncle Tony and Uncle Loki. Which makes Peter his cousin –uncle Loki has other kids from previous marriages, and his daughter is about Clint’s age, but he doesn’t see them as often because they live in Iceland with their respective parents.

Anyway, Clint usually spends winter holidays with his parents, his cousin and his uncles in the same ski station every year, which results in them knowing the tracks like the back of their hands, and Clint often goes skiing alone with him.

 

Peter is seven now, and only just starting snowboarding, but he’s apparently pretty good at it, and his teacher has taken to him pretty quickly… hence the invitation. Which to be honest, has Clint smiling to himself as he goes to get Peter’s second chocolate. After all, it’s not like that Phil Coulson is hard on the eyes, and well, Clint has always liked to please his eyes. A little conversation on top can only be good, right?

 

He smiles again at the thought, and goes back to the table where Peter is giggling.

 

“Anything funny?” He asks.

“Oh, Peter was telling me about your career project,” Phil says, still smirking.

 

Now, Peter is adorable, he really is. It’s just that sometimes he likes to poke fun at people, and sometimes he doesn’t quite know what is acceptable or what isn’t –or well, at least he pretends not to because Clint is pretty sure the little shit knows when he’s embarrassing him.

 

“And what did he says that was?” Clint asks, wary, as he goes to take a sip

“Stripper!” Peter says with the broadest grin of his repertoire.

 

Clint chokes on his hot chocolate, splashing the beverage everywhere –although mostly on the table, thank god- while Peter laughs his head off, and Phil is trying very hard not to burst out laughing. Oh, Natasha is going to give Clint so much shit for that when he phones her tonight.

 

“You did that on purpose,” Clint chokes toward Peter, trying to will his blood out of his burning face, “Didn’t you?”

 

Peter just laughs harder and darts out of the café to where their skis are waiting, expecting Clint to stay in and try to fix his image in Phil’s eyes.

 

(Clint runs after him instead, and pretends to dump Peter in the snow several times. After all, crushes come and go, but family is forever.)


End file.
